MARRY ME, NOONA!
by keiaries
Summary: "Noona…" / "Jae-Jaehyun-ah apa yang—" / "Will you marry me?" / "Tapi apa kau tak kasihan pada Jaehyun? Sepertinya ia melamarmu tiga kali dalam sehari, sudah seperti jadwal minum obat saja.." / Perjuangan Jaehyun agar sang kekasih menerima lamarannya / NCT / Jaehyun x (GS) Doyoung
1. Chapter 1

MARRY ME, NOONA!

By keiaries

T+

Romance, Drama

Jung Jaehyun x (GS) Kim Doyoung

Typo(s), OOC

NCT milik SM, cerita milik saya :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Noona…"

Pemuda berwajah kelewat tampan itu berlutut didepan seorang gadis manis yang kini hanya melongo melihat kekasihnya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang terbuka, menampakkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil menghiasinya.

"Jae-Jaehyun-ah apa yang—"

"Will you marry me?" Pemuda itu—Jung Jaehyun menatap lurus mata kekasih hatinya, memberikan tatapan mematikan yang bisa membuat gadis manapun berteriak seketika.

Mata Doyoung—gadis itu—makin membulat. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah atau pun dua patah kata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba melamarnya di cafeteria kampus—secara tak langsung membuat mereka menjadi tontonan gratis di tempat itu—yah.. walau cafeteria masih cukup sepi siang ini karena ini adalah jam sibuknya para mahasiswa. Tapi tetap saja kan…

Doyoung langsung menarik Jaehyun darisana, membawanya jauh dari cafeteria kampus yang sebenarnya bukan tempat yang cocok untuk membiracakan hal yang kelewat pribadi ini.

"Jaehyun-ah, apa maksudmu?" Doyoung dengan wajah memerahnya, bertanya cepat pada Jaehyun ketika mereka telah sampai ditaman belakang gedung Fakultas Ilmu Budaya—gedung dimana Doyoung belajar.

Jaehyun tersenyum semanis mungkin, lalu kembali membuka kotak yang ia bawa,  
"Aku melamarmu.. masa kau tidak sadar sih?"

Doyoung menghela nafas berat, "Jae.." Doyoung menggenggam tangan Jaehyun, lalu menutup kotak beludru itu, "Aku senang— _ani_ sangat senang bahkan—kau melamarku, dan kau tahu aku pasti tak akan menolak lamaranmu.." Doyoung menjeda kalimatnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap kekasih tampannya yang berada setahun dibawahnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu saat ini juga.."

Kini giliran Jaehyun yang terdiam, "Kenapa?"

"Jae.." Doyoung menghela nafasnya lagi, ia tak habis pikir dengan arah pikiran Jaehyun, "Aku belum lulus kuliah.."

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Doyoung.."

"Hm?"

"Pangeranmu datang tuh.."

Doyoung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat materi dari buku yang barusan ia dapat. Baru saja ia akan meminta bantuan Ten—sahabatnya, tapi pemuda yang barusan disebut _Pangeran_ itu sudah berada di hadapan Doyoung.

"Sedang apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil dengan santainya mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku yang berada dihadapan Doyoung.

"Hanya mencatat beberapa materi untuk presentasi minggu depan.." jawab Doyoung sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jaehyun hanya menatap gadis yang tengah serius dihadapannya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dikantongnya, lalu meletakkan benda itu diatas buku yang digunakan Doyoung untuk mencari materi.

Tangan Doyoung kembali terhenti begitu melihat sebuah kotak beludru merah—yang sudah tak asing baginya—berada diatas buku materinya, lalu matanya perlahan teralihkan pada Jaehyun yang kini tengah memasang senyum manis.

Doyoung memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening, "Jaehyun-ah.." Doyoung menggeser kotak itu agar berada dihadapan Jaehyun, "Sudah kedua puluh dua kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini, tunggu sampai aku lulus.. Oke?" lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi kenapa? Lagipula setelah menikah nanti kau masih bisa melanjutkan kuliah, aku tak akan melarangmu.."

"Jae, tapi aku tak bisa.. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu.."

"Aku juga belum lulus noona.."

"Beberapa bulan lagi kau kan menyelesaikan master-mu! Sedangkan aku bahkan belum menjadi seorang sarjana!"

"Itu bukan masa—"

"EKHEM!"

Suara deheman itu menginterupsi adu mulut mereka. Keduanya melirik perlahan pada Ms. Catherine—pengurus perpustakaan—yang melirik tajam pada keduanya.

"Jung Jaehyun, ini adalah kesekian kalinya kau membuat kegaduhan diperpustakaan, dan Kim Doyoung ini adalah peringatan ke-empat untukmu, satu kali lagi mendapat peringatan kau akan bernasib sama dengannya." ucap Ms. Cath dengan bahasa Korea yang masih disertai logat Amerika-nya, dan diakhiri dengan tatapan maut yang ia berikan pada Jaehyun.

"Jung Jaehyun, ikut aku" ucap Ms. Cath yang berjalan mendahului Jaehyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah nanti.. Bye.. " ucap Jaehyun, ia menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Doyoung sebelum mengikuti Ms. Cath.

"Anak itu benar-benar.. " Doyoung menggeleng pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang barusan dikecup Jaehyun. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Jaehyun. Sejak seminggu lalu Doyoung menolak lamarannya, bukannya mengerti ia justru terus-terusan melamar Doyoung kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sepertinya bocah itu tak akan menyerah sampai Doyoung menerima lamarannya.

"Anak itu benar-benar pantang menyerah ya.." ucap Ten yang baru bersuara kembali setelah menjadi penonton dari drama dadakan sahabatnya, "Lagipula kenapa tak diterima saja sih? Belum lulus kuliah? Itu hanyalah alasan formalitas Doyoung-ah.."

"Aku tahu itu hanyalah alasan formalitas.." ucap Doyoung sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang menyilang dimeja, "Sebenarnya aku belum siap dengan segalanya..."

Ten menghela nafasnya, sedikitnya ia mengerti juga sih dengan kata _belum siap_ itu, "Tapi apa kau tak kasihan pada Jaehyun? Sepertinya ia melamarmu tiga kali dalam sehari, sudah seperti jadwal minum obat saja.."

Doyoung makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua tangannya, "Tentu saja—tapi entahlah, aku bingung.."

Ten meniup poninya jenuh, ia mengusap rambut coklat pirang Doyoung. Kasihan juga sih melihat sahabatnya galau seperti ini.

* * *

Kelas Doyoung berakhir pada pukul 3 sore hari itu, sedangkan kelas Jaehyun akan berakhir satu jam setelahnya. Itu berarti ia masih memiliki 1 jam untuk menunggu Jaehyun menjemputnya, Ten tak bisa menemaninya karena begitu kelas berakhir, Johnny—kekasih Ten—sudah menunggunya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaehyun di cafeteria sambil membaca novel.

"Doyoung-ah, sendirian?" suara seorang pemuda menghampiri telinga Doyoung, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari novelnya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa barusan, "Oh, Taeil-oppa.. Iya aku sendirian"

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya didepan Doyoung, "Kenapa tak bersama Jaehyun-sunbae?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya, kelasnya selesai jam 4." ucap Doyoung yang hanya dijawab 'oooh' oleh Taeil, "Boleh kutemani kan?" tanya Taeil, agak ragu. Namun karena pada dasarnya Doyoung memang orang yang ramah jadi ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan.

Taeil tersenyum senang. Berdua saja dengan Doyoung sudah membuatnya cukup senang, " _All The Light We Cannot See_? Kau juga membacanya? " tanya Taeil setelah melihat judul novel yang sedang dibaca Doyoung.

Doyoung menggangguk, "Iya, oppa tahu?" Taeil mengiyakan, "Salah satu novel favoritku, karya Anthony Doerr tak pernah mengecewakan"

"Benar, bahkan ia mendapat penghargaan Pulitzer"

Taeil menggangguk, "Aku suka caranya menunjukkan kecintaannya terhadap ilmu pengetahuan dengan cara mengeksploitasi hubungan manusia dengan alam."

"Karyanya memang indah.." Doyoung kembali menimpali.

Dan keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama membahas berbagai novel. Doyoung dan Taeil merupakan mahasiswa Sastra Inggris, namun Taeil berada satu tingkat diatas Doyoung. Dan keduanya pun memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu membaca novel. Hal ini lah yang membuat keduanya seakan tak lelah membahas puluhan novel best seller yang sudah mereka baca.

"Doyoungie-noona~" kali ini suara yang begitu Doyoung hafal menyapa telinganya, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda tinggi dengan wajah bak pangeran berjalan kearahnya, "Oh, Jaehyun-ah.." Doyoung melambai pada Jaehyun.

"Hai juga, Taeil-hyung.." Jaehyun pun tak lupa menyapa Taeil yang bersama Doyoung, "Oh, hai sunbae.." dan Taeil pun tentu membalas sapaan Jaehyun.

"Noona, kita langsung saja _okay_?" tanya Jaehyun dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Doyoung, dan Doyoung hanya mengiyakannya, "Aku duluan ya, Taeil-oppa.." ucapnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jaehyun.

"Iya, hati-hati ya.." ucap Taeil diiringi senyum yang sulit diartikan. Lalu pasangan muda itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Taeil sendirian di cafeteria.

"Huft.. seandainya Doyoung bukan milik Jaehyun.." Taeil berucap pelan, ia menatap miris tangan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n:

Terinspirasi dari meme yg dulu booming :v Dimana sang pria 'menyeret' sang wanita ke KUA -_-

Cerita ini mungkin gak bakalan terlalu panjang (sampai 2-3 chapter aja mungkin), karena beberapa minggu lagi saya akan mulai sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sebuah event di kampus, tapi harapan sih semoga saja bisa curi-curi waktu buat nulis ff :v *pok

Lanjut atau tidaknya ini tergantung para pembaca sekalian~

Sebelumnya saya selalu berterimakasih pada semua reviewer dar ff-ff saya :) kata-kata kalian selalu memberi saya semangat buat menulis~

REVIEW JUSEYO~

See u~


	2. Chapter 2

MARRY ME, NOONA!

By keiaries

T+

Romance, Drama

Jung Jaehyun x (GS) Kim Doyoung

NCT milik SM, cerita milik saya :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, jam 8 nanti aku akan menjemputmu.. Kau tak ada acara apapun kan?" tanya Jaehyun yang membukakan pintu untuk Doyoung.

"Tidak ada kok, baiklah aku akan menunggumu.."

"Baiklah.." Jaehyun memberikan kecupan kecil dibibir Doyoung, " _See you later_.."

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu?"

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya _awkward_ , "Ms. Cath menyuruhku untuk membersihkan perpustakaan jam 5 nanti, jadi aku tak bisa mampir dulu.."

Doyoung terkikik kecil, "Selamat menjadi budak Ms. Cath.."

"Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya Ms. Kim -_-"

* * *

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." Jaehyun mengeluarkan senyum misterius sambil tetap fokus menyetir, "Tapi noona, sebelumnya.." Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Hm?" Doyoung melirik Jaehyun, agaknya ia penasaran dengan kelanjutan pembiacaraan Jaehyun.

"Marry me?" Jaehyun melirik Doyoung sekilas—tentu saja ia harus lebih berkonsenterasi pada jalanan dihadapannya.

Doyoung menganga sebentar, tahu begini ia tak usah penasaran tadi, "Jae, _please.._ "

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Okay_.." ucapnya pelan.

Doyoung menghela nafas, apa Jaehyun tak pernah lelah menanyakan hal itu? Bahkan Doyoung sudah cukup bosan untuk menjawabnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus terburu-buru di usia yang semuda ini?" Doyoung berucap.

Jaehyun sedikitnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Doyoung, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sedangkan otak cerdasnya berfikir cepat untuk menemukan pertanyaan Doyoung, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau direbut pria lain.."

Doyoung menoleh, "Taeil-oppa maksudmu ?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin"

"Itu adalah hal yang kekanakan Jae.."

"Yang pasti aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan gadis pujaanku, habis aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya sih, dia sudah seperti oksigen untukku.."

Doyoung memukul lengan Jaehyun, "Gombal"

* * *

Doyoung memandang heran pada Jaehyun. Ini kan…Taman bermain?

"Taman bermain?"

Jaehyun tertawa melihat kebingungan Doyoung, "Ayo kita main!" Jaehyun menarik Doyoung ke dalam taman bermain itu.

Doyoung hanya menuruti kemana Jaehyun membawanya. Taman bermain itu memang tak sebesar dan sebesar Lotte World, tapi disini juga cukup untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka akan kesenangan. Taman bermain ini pun tak terlalu banyak memiliki wahana, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencoba hampir seluruh wahana disana. Jaehyun dan Doyoung sendiri entah sudah mencoba berapa wahana disana. Hingga akhirnya waktu membuat mereka sadar akan keadaan perut mereka yang belum diisi dari tadi sore, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara bermain mereka dan makan di salah satu café disana.

"Aku pesan Half BBQ Chicken dan Iced Mocca, kau mau pesan apa noona?"

"Aku mau Chicken Salad dan Mango Juice.."

Sang pelayan tersenyum, "Pesanan akan segera datang.." lalu pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Chagiya.._ " Jaehyun memegangi tangan Doyoung, menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Doyoung diantara tangan besarnya.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya 'noona'.." Doyoung terkikik.

"Ish, _chagiya_.." bibir Jaehyun mengerucut, "Kau cantik.." ucap Jaehyun sambil mengecup tangan Doyoung.

"Gombal.."

"Serius.." Jaehyun merengut, "Doyoungie benar-benar sangat cantik.." Jaehyun mengelus jari manis Doyoung, "Apalagi jika disini tersemat cincin emas putih yang dihiasi oleh berlian mungil, Doyoungie pasti akan tambah cantik.."

Doyoung hanya memasang wajah -_-, anak ini kalau gombal memang terkadang ada maunya, "Jung Jaehyun.."

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoung sambil tetap menggenggam tangan gadisnya, "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataanya.. Jari lentikmu pasti akan sangat cantik jika dihiasi sebuah cincin.. Bukan cincin biasa tentu saja, tapi sebuah cincin yang menjadi ikrar dari sebuah janji suci…"

Doyoung menghela nafas berat, "Jaehyun-ah.. Aku bahkan sudah bosan mengatakan hal ini, tunggu aku lulus dulu ya?"

Jaehyun meniup poni hitamnya, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu.." ucapnya, ia kini menatap sedih jari-jari lentik Doyoung digenggamannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jae.." Doyoung tersenyum semanis mungkin, ia tak ingin membuat Jaehyun semakin sedih dengan penolakannya. Jaehyun pun kembali memasang senyum kecil, ia mendongak untuk melihat senyum semanis gula itu. Hampir saja Jaehyun akan menikmati manisnya bibir Doyoung, jika saja sebuah suara tak menginterupsi kegiatan Jaehyun.

"M-maaf, ini pesanan anda… _Have a good meal_ "

* * *

" _Chagiya, chagiya_! Kita naik bianglala ya~" ucap Doyoung semangat sambil menunjuk bianglala besar yang berputar dengan berbagai gemerlap lampunya yang warna-warni.

Jaehyun hanya mengiyakan. Keduanya pun mengantri untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"Wah lihat.. Kotanya mulai terlihat kecil.." ucap Doyoung dengan mata berbinar ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai berputar. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya yang kini terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil polos yang pertama kalinya naik bianglala.

"Jaehyun-ah, bukannya itu kampus kita?" ucap Doyoung sambil menunjuk gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan berbagai macam taman mengitarinya. Diatap gedung terbesar terdapat sebuah lampu terang yang membentuk tulisan _SM UNIVERSITY._

"Oh, _geurae ?_ Itu memang kampus kita.."

"Wah.. Aku baru tahu jika kampus kita terlihat dari sini.."

Dan seterusnya Doyoung terus mengoceh tentang pemandangan disekitarnya. Bagaimana indahnya kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Seoul malam itu, bagaimana mobil-mobil dijalanan yang kini terlihat seperti mainan, dan lain-lain.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya wahana bianglala itu berguncang hebat dan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni dan pemandangan indah lampu kota Seoul pun lenyap seketika.

Doyoung yang tadinya mengoceh dengan riang kini tiba-tiba terdiam. Tubuhnya perlahan bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Airmatanya pun tiba-tiba menggenang dipelupuk matanya, "Jae-Jaehyun-ah.." Doyoung berbisik pelan.

Jaehyun sendiri reflek memeluk Doyoung yang ia yakini kini tengah sangat panik dan ketakutan—ia sudah hafal mati jika Doyoung phobia akan kegelapan. Doyoung sendiri segera meremat sisi hoodie yang dikenakan Jaehyun saat itu, airmatanya pun perlahan mengalir, "Jaehyun-ah.." Doyoung terus membisikkan nama Jaehyun, seakan tak ada kata lain lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan saat itu.

"Stt.. Orang-orang dibawah sana pasti sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk ini..Tenanglah.." Ujar Jaehyun menenangkan Doyoung yang hanya mengangguk. Jaehyun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Doyoung sudah sedikit tenang. Ia pun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan handphone untuk menyalakan flashlight.

Jaehyun melirik keluar, diluar sana benar-benar gelap. Hampir tak ada cahaya apapun selain cahaya dari lampu-lampu mobil dan tulisan berbentuk _SM UNIVERSITY._ Ah.. kampusnya memang kelewat canggih, pasti lampu itu memakai tenaga cadangan.

" _Chagiya_ , lihat.. Kampus kita tetap terang.."

Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Jaehyun, melirik kearah gedung yang dimaksud Jaehyun. Tulisan yang menjadi ciri khas kampus mereka tetap terang.

"Bukankah aku menyatakan cintaku di atap itu ya?" ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Membuat rona semerah mawar muncul diwajah Doyoung mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu itu, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ah benar.."

Jaehyun terkikik melihat rona itu, "Saat itu reaksimu benar-benar lucu.. Kau terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah hingga ke telinga.. Sangat manis.."

Doyoung memukul dada Jaehyun, "Ish.. Jangan mengingatkan hal itu.. Aku malu.." ucapnya lalu menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya pada dada Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun mengeluarkan tawanya, "Itu merupakan salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.." Jaehyun berucap sambil mengelus rambut panjang Doyoung, "Hari dimana akhirnya aku mendapat bidadari surga yang sudah kuincar setahun sebelumnya.."

"Kau ini sedang cerita atau sedang menggombal sih?" protes kecil Doyoung.

"Sungguhan.." ucap Jaehyun serius, "Dan akan banyak hari-hari paling membahagiakan lagi yang akan kulewati bersamamu.. Salah satunya adalah.." Jaehyun merogoh kotak beludru merah—yang selalu ia bawa dikantongnya. Dan membuka kotak itu menampakkan sebuah cincin, "Jika kau menerima lamaranku.."

Bibir Doyoung terbuka, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun. Haruskan Jaehyun melakukannya lagi di situasi seperti ini?

"Jaehyun.." Doyoung reflek melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jaehyun, melupakan rasa takutnya, "Komohon mengertilah.." ucap gadis itu sambil menutup kembali kotak itu. Namun Jaehyun keburu menangkap tangan itu sebelum menjauh, "Noona, justru aku yang memohon padamu agar mengerti… Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Jaehyun menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Doyoung—walau gelap ia masih bisa melihat binar mata itu.

"Jaehyun.. Pernikahan itu bukanlah sebuah perkara sederhana.."

"Aku tahu hal itu, aku bukanlah anak kecil… Lagipula walau belum lulus, kita sudah memasuki usia yang cukup untuk menikah.."

"Kau baru melewati batas umurnya setahun, kita masih tetap terlalu muda untuk menikah.."

"Banyak orang diluar sana yang melakukan pernikahan di usia semuda kita.."

"Tapi Jae—WHAAA!" wahana itu kembali terguncang dengan hebat, membuat Doyoung reflek kembali memeluk Jaehyun, "Jaehyun Jaehyun!"

"Noona.." Jaehyun mencoba melepas kedua tangan Doyoung yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya, ia masih ingin melihat wajah Doyoung, "Aku hanya ingin sebuah jawaban 'ya' darimu.."

"WHAA! Jaehyun jangan dilepas!"

Salah satu alis Jaehyun terangkat, "Apa kau akan menjawab 'ya' , jika aku tak melepasnya?"

"Iya! Iya! Aku menjawab **YA**!" Doyoung berucap ditengah kepanikannya, tanpa ia sadari Jaehyun tersenyum sumringah ditengah kepanikan gadisnya, "Thanks noona, kalau begitu kau boleh memelukku sepuasnya~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n:

Hola hola~ saya datang lagi membawa chapter 2~

Apakah ini termasuk cepat dalam meng-update?

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada **nhy17Boonon, Little Casper, Mifta Jannah, dhantieee,** dan **sblackpearlnim** yang sudah me-review di chapter pertama~

Dan saya mohon **don't be silent readers** ya, karena saya sangat menghargai setiap review dari kalian~

Jadi~~ REVIEW PLEASE~~


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRY ME, NOONA!**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Jung Jaehyun x (GS) Kim Doyoung**

 **NCT milik SM, cerita milik saya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Good morning everyoonneeee_ ~~" Sapaan heboh itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu langsung menuju kursi yang berada di baris ketiga dari depan, dimana disebelah kursinya sudah terdapat gadis lain yang kini tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang menyilang dimeja.

" _Waeyo_?" Ten bertanya pada Doyoung yang entah kenapa sudah terlihat lesu meski jam masih menunjukkan jam 8 pagi.

"Chitta-yaa~~" Doyoung langsung memeluk Ten, membuat yang dipeluk mengerjap heran sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya—Doyoung terlalu kuat menerjang tubuhnya, "Cup, cup.. _What's wrong baby bunny_?"

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada Ten. Awalnya Ten hanya menatap bingung pada tangan sahabatnya itu, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal diantara jari-jari lentik Doyoung. Ada sebuah cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Seingatnya Doyoung tak mengenakan cincin apa pun. Tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa familiar dengan cincin itu. Itu kan…

Mata Ten seketika membulat, "Kau menerimanya!?"

"Tapi itu sebuah kecelakaan!" ucap Doyoung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Sedangkan Ten menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

Lalu Doyoung pun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam padanya. Kejadian dimana ia dan Jaehyun yang kencan di Lotte World, biang lala yang terhenti dan bagaimana terpaksanya dia menjawab 'ya' pada lamaran Jaehyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Doyoung kembali menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ten sendiri jadi bingung. Biasanya ia memiliki saran untuk masalah apa pun, namun kali ini masalahnya menyangkut masa depan sahabatnya, ia tak bisa memberi saran sembarangan.

"Pagi semuanya.." suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran mereka, suara lembur yang rasanya sudah taka sing namun juga sudah lama tak mereka dengar.

"Yuta- _neechaaaaaan_ ~" Ten langsung menyapa heboh gadis yang baru saja masuk itu—sama hebohnya saat ia menyapa kelas pagi ini. Sedangkan gadis dengan senyum secerah matahari itu pun berjalan menuju dua gadis yang sangat ia rindukan, " _Morning,_ Tennie~ Dongyoungie~"

" _Neechan_ , _long time no see~_ " Ten langsung memeluk sahabat baiknya yang lain, Nakamoto Yuta, gadis Jepang yang baru menyelesaikan cuti kuliahnya selama satu bulan—ia mengambil cuti dikarenakan pernikahannya.

Mata Ten membulat—lagi, "Young-ah! mungkin Yuta- _nee_ bisa membantumu!" Ten mengguncang bahu Doyoung.

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu.." Yuta mengangguk paham setelah mendengarkan cerita Doyoung. Siang itu mereka—Doyoung, Ten dan Yuta tengah berada di cafeteria kampus untuk membicarakan masalah (?) Doyoung.

Doyoung mengangguk, "Aku benar-benar bingung, di lain sisi aku senang sih bisa menikah dengan Jaehyun.. Tapi aku juga belum siap dengan segala yang harus aku tinggalkan jika aku menikah—yah walaupun konteks 'meninggalkan' disini bukan berarti secara harfiah, namun tetap saja aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengan appa, eomma, Gongmyung-oppa.. Aku pun belum yakin pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku sudah bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas bersanding dengan keluarga Jung? Apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang menantu yang baik untuk mereka? " ( _fyi_ , keluarga Jaehyun memang termasuk keluarga berada)

Yuta dan Ten saling melempar pandang, lalu Yuta mengelus pundak Doyoung, "Kalau kau belum pantas bersanding dengan keluarga Jaehyun, mana mungkin Jaehyun melamarmu.. Dan kalau di drama-drama, jika kau tak sepadan dengan Jaehyun, keluarga Jaehyun pasti sudah melakukan banyak cara agar kalian berpisah.. Tapi tidak kan? Hubungan kalian sudah bertahan selama lebih dari dua tahun.. " Ten membenarkan, "Lagipula kau sudah menerima lamarannya kan? Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyiapkan mentalmu, ya kan Yuta- _nee_? "

Yuta mengangguk, "Mental adalah hal yang sangat penting ketika kau akan menikah.. apalagi jika kau adalah seorang perempuan.." Yuta menatap Doyoung lembut, "Seperti yang kau tahu menikah memang bukanlah perkara sederhana.. Yah walau aku baru merasakan hal itu selama satu bulan, tapi sudah banyak perubahan dalam hidupku.." Yuta memulai ceritanya, "Seminggu setelah menikah, aku dan Taeyong langsung pindah ke rumah baru kami, awalnya cukup membingungkan ketika kini aku mempunyai seorang lain yang berbagi hidup denganku.. " Yuta mengaduk _strawberry juice_ nya, "Dua hari setelahnya aku dan Taeyong pergi ke Jepang untuk mengantar _okasan dan ottousan_ pulang.. Seminggu berada di kampung halaman, benar-benar kumanfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargaku.. sedikitnya memang ada rasa tak rela ketika mengetahui kini aku bukanlah gadis kecil mereka lagi.. "

"Namun semua kembali berbeda ketika aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Taeyong.." Pipi Yuta sedikit bersemu disertai bibirnya yang mengembangkan senyum kecil, "Setelah seminggu di Osaka, Taeyong dan aku pun pergi seminggu ke Okinawa untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.."

"Aih.. bilang saja bulan madu~" Ten menyikut Yuta, membuat gadis—ah _ani_ kini ia berstatus wanita—wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Semua ketidakrelaan-ku untuk meninggalkan keluargaku lenyap seketika, digantikan sebuah kebehagiaan lain bersama suamiku.. " Yuta memamerkan senyumnya, "Dari situ aku tahu, jika sumber kebahagiaanku bukanlah hanya berasal dari _okasan_ dan juga _ottousan_.. Tapi kini aku memiliki Taeyong—suamiku sebagai sumber kebahagiaan yang lain.."

"Aku tahu pernikahanku masih seumur jagung dan kami belum menghadapi permasalah yang sebenarnya.. Tapi setidaknya mungkin kau bisa mengambil sesuatu dari pengalaman baruku itu.."

Lalu Yuta menatap Doyoung yang berada dihadapannya, gadis itu masih menatap Yuta dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Tapi kau dan Taeyong-oppa, menikah di usia yang terbilang sangat muda.. Apa tak ada suatu penyesalan ketika kau memutuskan meninggalkan masa mudamu?" tanya Doyoung, agak ragu karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Yuta. Namun Yuta malah tertawa kecil, "Soal menikah muda, itu sudah merupakan keputusan kami berdua.. Dan soal meninggalkan masa muda itu, aku dan Taeyong sama sekali tak khawatir, kami berdua masih kuliah dan masih bisa menikmati masa muda kami bersama teman-teman, merasakan bagaimana padatnya jadwal mahasiswa, dimarahi dosen dan lain-lain—yah walaupun kini ada batas-batas baru yang tak boleh sama-sama kami lewati.."

Doyoung menatap takjub wanita yang berada setahun diatasnya ini, ternyata perbedaan dari seorang gadis dan seorang wanita memang cukup jauh ya.

Doyoung pun mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, "Terima kasih, eonni.. Kau memberiku banyak masukan… "

* * *

"Jung Jaehyun, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Kim Doyoung dan bersedia mendampingi dia dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia" Jaehyun menjawab mantap.

"Kim Doyoung, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Jung Jaehyun dan bersedia mendampingi dia dalam suka dan duka?"

Doyoung menghela nafas, kalimat yang sebentar lagi keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah kunci untuk merubah hidupnya.

"Aku bersedia.."

Sang pastor tersenyum, "Silahkan memasang cincin untuk ikrar janji suci kalian.."

Jaehyun pun menjadi yang pertama memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Doyoung, disusul Doyoung yang memasangkan cincin di jari manis Jaehyun.

"Maka, hari ini juga, aku resmikan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. Silakan untuk mencium pasangan kalian"

Jaehyun membuka tudung pengantin yang menutupi wajah cantik Doyoung. Rona merah semerah mawar itu langusung menyebar dengan cepat dari pipi hingga telinga gadis itu. Membuat Doyoung berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menempelkan permukaan bibirnya dengan bibir Doyoung. Menyalurkan rasa kasihnya pada Doyoung yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai mengiringi ciuman mereka.

Dan hari ini pun menjadi sejarah baru bagi kehidupan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Hari dimana mereka sama-sama mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka kedepannya. Menuju kehidupan sebenarnya.

"Doyoungie~ chukkae~" ini adalah kalimat yang paling sering Doyoung dengar hari ini. Dari Ten, Yuta, Johnny, Taeyong dan juga teman-teman kelas—juga kampusnya yang datang ke pesta pernikahannya bersama Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunnie~ chukkaeyo~ ah ini aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Doyoungie~ ia benar-benar sangat manis~" kali ini yang memberi selamat adalah seseorang yang Doyoung belum pernah lihat, sepertinya itu merupakan kerabat jauh Jaehyun.

" _Thanks_ , noona.." Jaehyun kembali memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Iya eonni, gamsahaeyo~" kini Doyoung ikut berterima kasih.

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya mengucapkannya 'sama-sama', "Jadi apa setelah ini kalian akan pindah ke Amerika?" tanyanya.

"Amerika?" ucap Doyoung bingung, Jaehyun yang menyadari jika kakak sepupunya berkata 'sesuatu' langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Noona, jangan terlalu lama.. Masih banyak yang mau memberikan salam pada kami.." Wanita itu cemberut, "Awas saja kau ini.." lalu meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu. Karena dibelakangnya banyak orang yang mengantri untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

Doyoung hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun banyaknya orang yang ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

* * *

"Jaehyun.." Doyoung menghampiri Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Entahlah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaian yang ia pakai di pesta pernikahan tadi—Doyoung sudah mengganti gaunnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Jae.." Doyoung berucap sambil memposisikan dirinya disebelah Jaehyun. Jaehyun menghela nafas berat, pemuda itu mengubah posisinya agar menghadap Doyoung dan ia sendiri mengubah posisi Doyoung agar menghadapnya.

"Noona, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tak memberitahu ini lebih cepat.." Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya, lalu menghela nafas berat, "Sebenarnya setelah kelulusan master-ku nanti.. aku akan dipindahkan ke Amerika…"

Mata Doyoung seketika membulat, "A-apa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan disana.. pamanku yang bertugas disana meninggal karena kecelakaan, perusahaan disana sedang dalam keadaan yang hampir jatuh.. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang dipercaya untuk mengurusnya.." Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, "Dan aku pun tak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa ke Korea.." lanjut Jaehyun. Ia meremas tangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya, "Aku sendiri merasa tertekan dengan hal ini, namun aku sendiri tak bisa mengecewakan appa.. Di lain sisi aku juga tak ingin melepasmu.. Itulah mengapa aku begitu ingin menikah denganmu diwaktu dekat ini.."

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata kiri Doyoung, "K-kau akan meninggalkanku?" Dan Jaehyun pun bisa merasakan sebuah pisau imajinatif yang menusuk hatinya melihat airmata itu.

Jaehyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya, "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu.. Setelah kau lulus, kita bisa pindah ke Amerika.." Mengusap punggung Doyoung, "Sehabis ini kita bisa mengambil cuti untuk menikmati waktu bersama.." ucap Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, dasar Jaehyun babo! Aku kan tak perlu repot-repot menolak lamaranmu berkali-kali! " Doyoung memukuli dada Jaehyun untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Kenapa ia harus mengetahui kenyataan ini di hari bahagianya?

"Aku tahu setelah ini pasti akan berat, tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa cepat kembali ke Korea.." Jaehyun mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Ia sungguh tak tega meninggalkan Doyoung sebenarnya, namun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan padanya.

"Dasar Jung bodoh, kenapa kau malah membuatku menangis di hari bahagiaku ini?" ucap Doyoung yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaehyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap yang memeluknya itu, "Jangan tinggalkan aku.." bisikan parau Doyoung begitu menyayat hati Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pemuda itu menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir dipipi Doyoung, "Maafkan aku.." lalu merengkuh wajah itu, menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Doyoung. Memberi sebuah ciuman hangat nan lembut pada gadis dihadapannya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Mengecap rasa semanis madu yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan. Lalu melepasnya kembali kala ia rasa nafas Doyoung memendek.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau hanya menciumku.. Ini malam pertama kita kan?"

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan Doyoung, gadis itu menatapnya ragu dengan wajah memerah bak tomat segar.

Jaehyun terkikik kecil, "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering suara handphone menjadi yang pertama Doyoung dengar pagi itu. Ia melirik meja nakas yang merupakan tempat handphone biasanya disimpan. Oh, Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah pindah ke rumah baru mereka ngomong-ngomong.

"Jae, handphone-mu.." Doyoung mengguncang tubuh suaminya. Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan, "Hm.. _Wae_?"

"Handphone-mu.." Doyoung menyerahkan handphone Jaehyun pada pemiliknya, sedangkan Jaehyun yang kala itu masih setengah sadar hanya merima handphone-nya dari Doyoung dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Yeoboseyo? Jaehyun-ah? Kau sudah bangun?"_

"Eum? Wae?"

" _Ah.. sepertinya kau benar-benar baru bangun ya.."_

"Iya memang, ini siapa?"

" _Dasar anak tak sopan, ini ayahmu.."_

"Oh, appa.. Waeyo?"

" _Hah.. Benar-benar menyebalkan memang berbicara denganmu yang setengah sadar seperti ini.. Hanya saja ayah ingin memberitahumu jika kau tidak jadi dipindahkan ke Amerika.. Aku sudah menemukan pengganti yang tepat untuk uncle Josh selain kau, sedangkan kau akan berada di kantor pusat di Seoul.. Lagipula aku akan menjadi ayah yang jahat jika memisahkan anakku dengan istrinya yang manis itu.."_

"Oh begitu.."

" _Ckck.. Yasudah, appa masih banyak pekerjaan.. salam untuk Doyoungie.."_

Lalu sambungan telpon pun terputus. Dan Jaehyun hanya menjawab singkat, ia lalu kembali menaruh handphone-nya dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan appa?" tanya Doyoung yang kini tengah mengancingkan piyama miliknya.

"Appa bilang aku tidak jadi dipindahkan ke Amerika.." Jaehyun berucap santai sambil tetap tak membuka matanya. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya merespon dengan 'oh' ringan.

Tunggu, seperti ada yang janggal..

"APA!?" dan keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

a/n:

Saya bawa last chapter disini~

Terima kasih untuk semua yg udah me-review ff ini~

REVIEW PLEASE~ ^^


End file.
